


I'd get down on my knees for you

by thephysicsofstandingstill



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light Spanking, M/M, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephysicsofstandingstill/pseuds/thephysicsofstandingstill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick knows that when Louis gets like this, it takes more than a cuddle and a cup of tea to set things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd get down on my knees for you

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from Girl Almighty by One Direction. 
> 
> Standard disclaimer applies - I own nothing and am not making any profit off this work. This is merely a work of fiction and isn't supposed to be an accurate portrayal of the real life people I've written about. Please don't share this with the people mentioned in this work or anyone associated with One Direction or Radio 1.

Nick is laying lengthwise across the sofa, Pig cuddled at his feet, scrolling through Twitter, when the front door bursts open and Louis comes stomping in, sour expression firmly in place.

While grumpy Louis isn't unusual in and of itself, the way Louis positively spikes his keys onto the table - where they ricochet off and skitter across the floor - and goes about flinging off every piece of outerwear as if it's personally insulted his mum is a whole different animal.

Nick is already up off the sofa, phone turned on silent and discarded on an end table where it'll stay until after he's dealt with Louis, and heading toward the kitchen to put the kettle on for tea.

He's pulling down a mug and popping in a tea bag when Louis stomps his way over. He's still got that pissy look on his face, and he's abominably bad at saying when he needs something, so rather than communicating like the proper adults they are, Louis worms his way under Nick's arm and tucks himself as close as he can get.

"Rough day, love?" It's obvious. So obvious. But Nick feels like he has to say something. And usually a question will at least get a grunt in response, which sometimes leads to real words, and then sometimes even a full-blown conversation.

He runs one hand soothingly up and down his back, rucking up his jumper with each swipe. The other has a gentle grip on Louis' waist, and Nick is carefully considering whether Louis will let him hold his hand right now or not.

Even at the best of times, Nick can't figure Louis out. And neither of them are at their best at the moment - Louis' face still pinched and closed off, and Nick trying to shake the cotton from his head so he can be of some use. 

Nick is starting to get a vague sense of what Louis needs right now though, but for that to happen they'll actually have to talk some things out. He's about to throw caution to the wind and slowly makes a move to take Louis' tiny, tiny hand in his own when the kettle goes off. 

They've always had poor timing. Or maybe it's always just Nick who feels wrong-footed. 

Louis refuses to un-cuddle himself from Nick's front while he makes tea. "You're lucky you're such a short-arse. I can still see right over you to get at what I need."

That earns him a gentle jab in the gut from Louis' bony elbow. Nick can tell his heart's not really in it. As soon as he's made his attack, Louis is right back to trying to climb right inside Nick and hide from whatever's got him so riled up.

Once he's finished with the tea, Nick waddles them into the living room and back over to the sofa. He flops down first and Louis immediately straddles his lap, tucks his head into the junction of Nick's neck and shoulder. He darts a hand out to grab his tea, leans back a little to take a sip. Nick is still doing the soothing rubbing up and down his back thing, waiting out Louis' silence.

"Shit day," he's still clutching his mug between his hands, looking down at it as if it's the most fascinating thing. "Recording took ages, we kept having to redo my verses. You know how I'd been fighting that cold a few weeks back? Well it sounds absolutely fucking terrible on tape. The boys were trying to be nice about it, but they've all got things they wanted to do today and I was just dead weight, holding everything up."

Nick wishes he'd look at him. It's always so much easier to do this when he can see Louis' face, can see what emotions he's trying to mask. 

"Oh, darling, I'm sure they understood. You can't tell me that Harry didn't try to ply you with a dozen cups of tea, or that Zayn didn't do that thing he does...you know when he just sort of leans on you and leeches out all the bad vibes?, or that Niall and Liam didn't try to hug you to death. They wouldn't blame you for needing a bit of extra time, even if you hadn't been sick the last go around."

Louis' still looking down into his tea, so Nick pushes his fringe back, ducks down a little so that he can see Louis' eyes. Still sad, but not as mad as before.

"I just always feel like I'm trying to play catch up with them. And then when we left the studio the paps were just yelling horrible things," he pops his mug back down on the side table, resumes his cuddle, face smooshed into Nick's neck. He can feel Louis' stubble scratching at his skin while he talks. "I try so hard not to let it get to me, but they just say the worst things, the same shit we see on Twitter and on stupid signs at the shows. Sometimes it's just too much."

He's working himself back up, Nick can tell. He's started wriggling in Nick's lap, is making these little huffing sighs. His face is still buried in Nick's neck, and he knows Louis is trying so hard to pull himself back together. 

Louis hates relying on people. They've had that conversation, _that fight_ , so many times Nick's lost count. Any time Louis starts opening up he tends to over-correct and curls in on himself. It often results in him shutting Nick out and then blaming him when he doesn't know what Louis needs.

Louis' gone extra quiet; he's still wriggly, but even the sighing has stopped. It's definitely not the best sign.

"I know you feel awful, duck, and the stuff people say is so cruel. But it's not true. You're brilliant and I love you. I wouldn't say it otherwise."

Nick feels Louis murmur something against his neck, the scratching stubble back in action. It sounds like it could be I love you, too and normally he'd push Louis to repeat it since it still feels like a novelty and Nick wants to soak up all of Louis' affection when he can, but he decides to let it go for now. 

He cards a hand through Louis' hair, tugging lightly enough that Louis can ignore it if he wants or take it as the suggestion Nick intends. He raises his head up to meet Nick's gaze. _Good boy_.

"There you go, love," Comforting Nick is dangerously close to Patronizing Nick. Louis' mouth turns down even more, and Nick knows he's walking a fine line. Oops.

"Would you feel any better if I put you on your knees?" Nick is feeling extra adult-like right now; he's having a grown-up conversation with his boyfriend, whom he loves very much, about pushing him around a bit so he can get out of his head. 

Louis' breath hitches, and he instinctively squeezes his legs tighter around Nick's where he's straddling his lap. His hands move to grip the front of Nick's shirt, the fabric bunched tight in his little hands. 

"That seems like a yes, love. But you've gotta use your words, remember? We want to make sure we're both on the same page with this."

Louis' tongue darts out to wet his lips. As much as he used to try to hide it, Nick is so very easy for Louis. He doesn't even pretend he's not tracking the movement now. "Yes. I think...I think that could really help."

Nick cups his hand over Louis' crotch; he's still mostly soft, but really, getting off is only part of why they do this. It's for Louis, so he can give up some of his control to Nick for just a little while, and let himself be taken care of. The fact that they have mind-blowingly spectacular sex is just a huge perk. 

Nick leans in to kiss him; Louis' still wriggling, and it seems like now that they've made a decision he's done with his original cuddling. He's fighting for dominance right now, nipping at Nick's bottom lip, one hand tugging insistently at the short hairs at the nape of Nick's neck.

Nick moves his hands from where they've naturally migrated to Louis' bum up to cup his face. He's able to direct their kiss a bit more, soften it from the frantic race Louis'd started. He pulls back once Louis starts to absentmindedly grind his hips down.

"I want you to strip, kneel by the side of the bed, and keep your hands behind your back - no touching. I'm just going to grab a few things and then I'll be right in. Okay?" 

In the two years they've been together Nick's lost track of how many times he's done this for Louis. But there's never a time when he forgets to check in. They may be horrible at communication in general, Nick in particular, but this, what they do to help Louis give up control, isn't something Nick is ever going to risk. 

"Yes. Green. I'm good," Louis' shifting restlessly in Nick's lap, like he wants to get up and sprint for their room, but is holding out for Nick to give him the go ahead.

"Alright, love. You can go to the bedroom now. I'll be along in just a tick."

Louis scrambles off Nick's lap none too gracefully. As he's turning to go down the hall, Nick gives his bum a little swat. The little involuntary shiver Louis gives makes Nick's blood run hot.

After Louis' disappeared into their bedroom, Nick allows himself a moment to calm down and gather his thoughts. After standing and adjusting his dick where he'd started to get hard from all of Louis' squirming, he grabs a couple water bottles out of the fridge and a packet of fruit gummies and makes his way down the hall.

He closes the door firmly in Pig's face; she's never really gotten it in her head that the bedroom is off limits. It's mostly Louis' fault, since Nick knows he lets her on the bed after Nick's gone off to do the show in the morning. No matter how straight a face Louis manages to keep, he can't lie away the puppy hair on the duvet.

Louis is just where Nick told him to be, knelt up by the side of the bed, bare-arsed, with his hands held behind his back. Nick can see him squirming from the doorway; he's always found the 'don't touch' instruction to be particularly difficult. 

Nick quickly sets down his supplies and shucks off his own clothes, there's no need to put on a show when Louis' got his back to him and can't even see. It makes Nick's undignified hop out of his skinnies a little easier to bear. 

Even though Nick's been making an awful racket since he entered the room, the first brush of his knuckles to Louis' shoulder startles him. Nick murmurs a "Sorry, darling," and moves to stand in front of him.

Louis' got his head tilted up, eyes trained on Nick's face. He's doing a good job of pretending that he's not flushed all down his chest, hectic pink colouring his cheeks and bleeding down his neck. It's one of the most adorable things Nick has ever witnessed in his entire life, and he knows Louis would absolute eviscerate him if he said it out loud.

"Why don't we warm you up a bit, hmm? C'mon up on the bed, love. On your front." It's a fine line between being firm with Louis without completely losing an element of affection at the start of a scene. Later on he becomes loose and pliant, but right now he needs a bit more direction from Nick.

Nick tends to compensate by using every pet name he can think of; under normal circumstances Louis would scoff or roll his eyes dramatically, but here and now his eyes get soft and the corners of his mouth tilt up in a small smile. Nick's always certain he sounds like a complete twat, but he'd do a lot worse (has done) to make Louis happy.

Louis makes a little distressed noise, and at first Nick has no idea what he needs. Then he sees the subtle flex of Louis' biceps and it clicks into place. Stupid, Nick. "You can use your hands to help you get situated on the bed. But then I want them behind your back again. Good?"

"Mmhmm," Louis hums out his agreement, uses his hands to push himself up off the floor and then crawl across the bed until he's laid out in the center. 

Nick moves him around a little bit, taps his hip so he can settle a pillow underneath. He allows himself to stop and look, just for a moment. His gorgeous boyfriend spread out on the bed, trusting and sweet - the muscles of his back bunched up, the curve of his spine, the delicious swell of his bum. He's breathtaking and Nick really doesn't know how he got so lucky.

"I'm gonna start off with ten," Nick's knelt up behind Louis, gently massaging his bum while he talks. "You don't need to count them out, just let go and feel. We'll take a breather after that, see if you want to do anther set. Ready?"

Louis nods into the duvet, a small yes fluttering out through his lips. Nick shifts his position on the bed so he can get a better angle, but he makes sure to keep his hands on Louis the entire time he's moving about. He sweeps them up Louis' bum to the small of his back, gives a little squeeze to Louis' clasped hands. 

When he feels Louis relax back down onto the bed he lifts one hand up and brings it back down in a sharp crack. Louis' right bum cheek blooms red for a moment before paling back down. A satisfying little moan escapes, half buried where Louis' got his face turned.

"I want to hear you, love. No need to be quiet."

Louis lets out a louder groan with the next smack, this time to the opposite cheek. Nick gives his bum a comforting little rub, a non-verbal _good boy_ , before delivering the next four spanks in quick succession. The pink colour stays this time, the outline of Nick's palm and fingers clearly visible on the paler skin of Louis' bum. His hands really do look massive on Louis' body, he's just so tiny. It's overwhelming sometimes, knowing he can completely surround Louis, shield him and cuddle him and pin him to the bed.

Nick finishes off the set of ten, alternating between spanks and soothing swoops of his hands across Louis' bum, his sides, always going up to give a little squeeze to where he's got his fingers clasped together. He's been speaking soft words of encouragement the entire time, telling Louis how beautiful he is, how good he's being for Nick, how pretty his skin looks all flushed.

By the time Nick says, "All done, love. You've done so well," Louis's hands are clenched tight and he's squirming on the bed, obviously trying not to rock his hips down for friction, trying to be good, but failing to stay still.

"Do you want another set? You're still a little wound up," Nick's back to kneeling up behind Louis, massaging his abused bum, reaching down to roll his balls through his hand before moving back and sweeping his hands up to Louis shoulders, dragging his fingers down the tense muscles of his arms. Louis' letting out these delicious whimpering noises at every touch that go straight to Nick's cock. 

"I..." Louis pauses to lick his lips, cranes his neck to the side and back to look at Nick. "I think I need another. I still feel like I'm coming out of my skin."

"Alright. Of course I can do another set. Same rules as last time - no need to count out your spanks, but make sure to keep your hands where they are. No humping the bed either. I know you're getting desperate, but I'm going to take care of you, and you can wait a little longer. I know you can."

The second round of smacks seem to do the trick. Louis' finally allowed himself to go boneless on top of the duvet, rather than tensing up anticipating each hit. He's moaning almost non-stop now, doesn't even seem to realize it. Toward the end of the set his breath catches each time Nick brings his hand down, and his pleading sounds a little watery. Good, now they're finally getting somewhere. 

"You did so well, darling. I'm so proud of you. So proud." Nick does another soothing sweep of his hands up and down Louis' body. "You can let go of your hands now, love. I'm going to turn you over, okay?"

Louis slowly unclasps his hands and moves them up to tuck under his cheek; it's almost the exact same position he naps in if Nick's not around to cling to. It's such a sweet, vulnerable gesture, and it makes Nick's heart feel so big that Louis trusts him with this. 

He gently turns Louis over so he's lying on his back, situating the pillow comfortably under his bum. It's already got a lovely dark wet spot from where Louis was leaking on it.  
Nick thumbs away the tear tracks on Louis' cheeks. Louis' eyes are bright and glassy and even though his bum must be smarting rubbing against the pillow cover he's got a little smile tucked in the corner of his mouth. "Hello, darling," Nick cups Louis' face in one of his hands, brings him in for a slow, thorough kiss. He's panting by the time he pulls away, and Louis looks dazed.

He straddles Louis' chest so that he can reach over to get the lube and a condom from the side table. Louis' brought his hands up and is slowly stroking up and down Nick's legs. He's got goose pimples forming, and he can't suppress a shiver when he notices how hungrily Louis is looking at his dick.

"Gotta get you ready first, love. Hmm?" Nick shimmies back down so he's resting between Louis' legs. He slicks up his fingers, presses two against Louis' hole questioningly. Louis gives a little nod and a hum, and Nick pushes one finger in, feeling Louis' instinctive clench and then the moment he relaxes to the intrusion. 

It's always so lovely to watch Louis let go like this. The spanking certainly dispelled most of the tension, and Nick thinks he's almost down. He starts thrusting his finger in and out, can feel Louis' thighs start to shake, and moves so that his body as bracketing Louis on the bed, caging him in. And now he's got the perfect view of Louis' face, eyes scrunched up and mouth wide open, sweat beading along his hairline.

"You're doing so well. Ready for another?" Nick pushes in a second finger alongside the first when Louis starts frantically nodding. He goes still for just a moment, adjusting to the added width, before he starts to rock his hips, impatient little darling.

"No moving, remember?" Nick leans up a bit to give him a gentle smack on his right thigh. Louis instantly stops the rocking motion, whimpering softly.

"Nick. Nick, please...please kiss me. I just...you're so far away."

Definitely down, then. Louis gets extra sensitive to touch when he's under. Nick's happy to oblige and leans down to press a few fast, chaste kisses against Louis' mouth. He's so sluggish to respond, barely kisses Nick back, but seems more than happy with the exchange.

After a few more minutes of gentle fingering, the application of a bit more lube, and more sweet nothings, Nick adds a third finger. Louis' back arches up at that, pushing further down onto where Nick is spreading him open. His lovely, responsive boy. 

Nick checks in a few times to see if Louis' stretched enough, keeps up the steady rhythm he's got going with his fingers, brushing up against Louis' prostate every few strokes. His cock rests against his tummy, precome beading down the head to pool against his skin.

Louis' face is flushed red, sweat glistening along his ribs, and in the hollows of his hips where Nick's pressed against him. He's got a continuous chant of "I'm ready, please" mumbled against Nick's lips. 

"Alright, darling. I've got you. Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Nick slowly withdraws his fingers, feels Louis clench down to try to keep him inside. He whines at the loss while Nick fumbles with the condom wrapper, quickly slicking himself up before leaning back down into Louis' space.

He lines himself up before pushing in slowly, leaning forward to capture Louis' lips in a kiss. Louis' breathing hard against his mouth, eyes wide open, silently begging Nick to press forward. Nick reaches down to wrap one of Louis' legs around his waist, slides that much further inside the hot clutch of his body. 

They kiss for so long that Nick loses track of time, so focused on Louis and what he needs that he hardly even notices the tremble in his own body, begging for friction. It's only when Louis starts to rut up against Nick's stomach to get some relief on his aching cock that Nick begins to move.

It's slow. Slow and gentle and close. This is what Louis needs to let go, to know that Nick will take care of him and he doesn't have to worry. It's such a heady responsibility, keeping Louis Tomlinson from flying apart at the seams. But this works for them. 

Nick's got his knees spread as wide as they can go. He's definitely going to be sore in the morning, but it allows him to be as close to Louis as possible, as close as he needs. He doesn't have much leverage like this, can just thrust shallowly into where Louis' stretched out for him. But he's got a decent track record of hitting Louis' prostate often enough to bring him to the edge, and that's all he's really worried about right now.

"More, please. Just...god you feel so good," Louis can't seem to stop moving his hands - first they're in Nick's hair making an absolute birds' nest of his quiff, next they're gripping tight to his biceps, then his back, his ribs, cradling his face. Sex with Louis is overwhelming and all-consuming and Nick wouldn't trade it for anything. His skins feels like it's on fire everywhere Louis' touched.

Nick's getting close now, he can feel his body tingling, his balls drawing up against his body. He wants to tip Louis over into his orgasm first. Nick is certain there's almost no greater feeling that fucking Louis while he comes, feeling him tighten like a vice around Nick's cock.

He props himself up onto one hand, reaches the other down between their bodies to take Louis' cock in hand. His foreskin is stretched back, the head hot and flush with blood. Nick doesn't know how he hasn't come yet, it's got to be painful being this hard with no relief. He starts wanking him off in time with his thrusts, Louis' breathy moans and stuttered "Yes, don't stop, please, Nick" spurring him on. 

Louis comes between one breath and the next, body gone taut like a wire, back arched. His cock spurts over Nick's hand and onto his tummy, he's made such a beautiful mess of them. Nick slows down his hips, continues to work Louis through his orgasm until he's too sensitive to touch. Louis' breathing heavy, chest heaving like he just chased Pig around the yard.

"D'you want me to continue? Or should I pull out?" Nick's quite proud that he's managed to retain verbal communication skills, it feels like his brain is firmly attached to his dick and all he wants to do is come.

"In me. Please. I just want to feel you." It's definitely not a point Nick is going to argue. He's already so close, feels his orgasm buzzing through his veins, that he knows it won't take but a few more thrusts.

Louis' roaming hands are back, this time cradling the back of Nick's head, fingers wrapped in his short hairs. He brings their foreheads together, "Please," and Nick starts thrusting again. It's only another minute before he's coming, head tucked down into Louis' neck, hips moving in lazy figure eights trying to draw it out. It feels like the first time he's taken a breath since Louis walked in the door.

Louis' got his legs wrapped around Nick's thighs, holding him close, keeping him in, but before long Nick has to pull out, too sensitive already. He does so as slowly as possible, runs his hands over every part of Louis he can reach. He fumbles the condom one-handed, sloppily ties it off and bungs it into the tiny bin beneath the side table. 

They're filthy - covered in Louis' slowly drying come and their combined sweat - but Nick has no intention of moving for the next eternity. There's wipes in the drawer and he grabs one now, gives them both a perfunctory scrub; they'll shower later. 

Louis' quiet, eyes wide and bright, a happy smile pulling at his mouth. Nick presses kisses wherever he can reach, Louis' forehead, his ear, the hollow of his throat, his collarbones, his shoulder, the hand he brings up to brush the hair from Nick's eyes. He's gentling Louis back from being down, keeps making sweet love declarations, praising him for being so good, taking everything so well. 

They lay cuddled on the bed until Louis starts getting a bit restless. Nick reaches over and pushes his fringe back from his forehead. "You back with me, love?"

"Mmm. Still a little floaty. Feels good. Kiss?"

"Of course, duck."

Nick pulls away after a moment, starts shifting them around on the bed. "Have some water, Lou. I've also got you a pack of gummies to munch on." Nick hands over the snacks, helps Louis as he's struggling to move into a sitting position between Nick's legs.

Nick ducks his head down so it's resting on Louis' shoulder. It gives him the perfect vantage point to pepper his cute little cheeks with kisses. He's got his hands wrapped around Louis' waist, holding him close.

Louis starts to shift around a bit more once he's finished his treat and gulped down most of the water. "C'mon, love. Let's go have a shower, hmm?"

Nick pulls Louis into a standing position, half carries him into the en suite when he doesn't seem to want to do much more than cuddle Nick while they're upright.

Once he's got the water going, he hoists both of them under the spray, starts to gently massage shampoo into Louis' hair. It's a rather difficult task when said boy has his arms wrapped tight around Nick's waist, head resting against his chest. But he makes do; it's what Louis needs right now, and he's got no intention of letting go.

They spend enough time in the shower that the water's starting to run cold by the time they're rinsing off. Nick bundles Louis up in a big fluffy towel and cuddles him dry. He's still a bit floaty, doesn't even bat an eyelash when Nick scrubs at his hair to dry it and leaves it looking like a giant mop.

It makes Nick's heart hurt. He just loves Louis so much he doesn't know what to do with himself sometimes. It feels like he's just going to explode with feelings. All his friends find it funny, and they've not stopped teasing him since the first time he introduced Louis to the gang.

After Nick's got Louis swaddled in a pair of joggers and an oversized jumper, they head out to the kitchen for tea, Louis still firmly tucked up under Nick's chin, clinging to his front. Louis always wants tea when he's coming down. 

Pig is there to greet them, yapping happily and running circles around their legs. She almost trips Nick up, and it's not like he's having a difficult enough time trying to navigate Louis backward when he seems determined to be as little help as possible. 

Nick settles them down on the sofa with their tea, and scrolls through his Sky box to put on something for background noise. They spend the next couple hours tangled up together, Louis' hands gradually clutching less desperately at the fabric of Nick's t-shirt. 

It's nearly half six by the time Louis squirms his way into a position less suffocating than being squashed up against Nick's chest. "Welcome back, love. How do you feel?"

"Hmm. Good," Louis clears his throat; he sounds a bit hoarse. "Good, yeah. Thanks. I know it's a lot for you to handle when I get like that."

"Hey, no, don't be like that. It's not like you're forcing me into something I don't want to do. I like our arrangement," Nick's trying to get Louis to look at him, but he's turned away again. "I like that I can do this for you."

"Yeah?" Nick's always so thrown when this side of Louis rears its head. He's usually so brash and loud and unapologetic, that Nick sometimes forgets that it's usually a spiral of insecurities that sets off these episodes in the first place.

"Of course. Lou, I love you. I'd literally do anything for you," Louis allows himself to be cuddled back to Nick's chest. "I'd even go bungee jumping again, though I still maintain that thing was a death trap and it was merely a fluke that we survived."

"Thanks," Louis whispers. "And I love you, too. I know I don't say it much, but it's always true."

Nick pulls him a little bit closer, places a soppy kiss to the top of Louis' damp hair. He's so glad Louis can't see the look on his face right now, because he's sure he'd never hear the end of it otherwise.

"And for the record, the bungee jumping thing was totally safe. We were never in any danger. Unless you count being almost deafened by your terrified shrieks danger!"

Nick's too comfortable to move, doesn't want to start a silly argument now when he's just gotten cozy. He's got his boy in his arms and Pig curled up on the other end of the sofa. 

He settles for poking at Louis' ribs, delighting in the little giggle he lets loose. His smile could light up the whole world; it certainly lights up Nick's entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comes say hi if you want! I'm on tumblr at [thephysicsofstandingstill](http://thephysicsofstandingstill.tumblr.com).


End file.
